


Undertale Group Chat Shenaningans

by Giogiotheboss12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys made a body for Chara so their soul has a place to live, Asgore is still king, Asriel is confident as ever, Chara is badass, Everone knows about resets cause why not, Frisk choose a pacifist route and decided to not reset, Other, Starts after pacifist ending, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giogiotheboss12/pseuds/Giogiotheboss12
Summary: Frisk Created a group and it goes well...For the most part





	1. The End of the Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Project so dont expect something really good but i hope you enjoy anyways

Determination Themselfs Added SANS!!?,LO-O-OVEE,Its ya boi,King Fluffy Buns and 6 Others to the group *I aint reseting just yet*

Determination Themselfs: Hello everyone I created this group to chat with you all since we dont see each other very much after the barrier was broken

SANS!!?: Nice choice kid, Just tell me you wont reset this is the best time line you have managed to do

Itsyaboi: Frisk i beg you to not reset

LO-O-OVEE: Frisk if you reset I will personaly be your genocide route sans

The Man Who Speaks With His Hands : And i will personally break your reset button

King Fluffy Buns: I believe we are all being too agressive torwards frisk

Determination Themselfs: Guys i Promise i won't Reset 

ThEGreATPaPYRus: Human i am very proud of your decision

Mama G.O.A.T: thats sweat of you frisk

The Undying: this is already proving to become Great as everything Frisk does, Except for starting a genocide but we dont talk about that

Second Best Scientist: Chara is the body i made for you having any problems?

LO-O-OVEE: No miss alphys

The Brightest Star In The World: i have made an special music just for this group chat with the help of sans

LO-OVEE: oh god no

SANS!!?: oh god Yes

The Brightest Star In The World: *Starts Playing Sans Stronger than you*

Determination Themselfs&LO-O-OVEE: I fell pain


	2. Chasriel/Frisriel starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the shippings Begin Brothers and Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How The Fuck did this thing get 33 hits in one day oh well, this chapter contains the start of chasriel or frisriel also the CAP letters on Papyus name may change as i just Cap Randomsly

Its ya boi: i need an adult

SANS!!?: you are an adult

Its ya boi: i need an adultier adult

Mama G.O.A.T: my child, what is bothering you?

Its ya boi: nothin' mom, i am just having Love difficulties

King Fluffly Buns: [Airhorn.GIF] MY SON HAS A CRUSH LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!!

The Undying: Alrights ladies and gentleman place your bets!

SANS!!?: ill play safe and bet on Chara.

The Undying: my bets on Frisk.

Determination Themselfs&LO-O-OVEE: HEY WHY ME!

Its ya boi: guys please stop

The Brighest Star in The World: i will also put my bet on Chara

The Man Who Speaks With His Hands: ibet on there being a love triangle between asriel Chara and Frisk

Second Best Scientist: ill go with Gaster

ThEGReATPAPyrUS: I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PLACE MY BET ON BOTH FRISK AND CHARA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Asriel,never gets a break, Hope Ya'll Enjoyed though


	3. You are filled with Determination,Kindness,Bravery,Justice,Integrety,Perseverence and Patience (And Maybe FEAR if you guys want it :) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk Invites the 6 (maybe 7) human souls to the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is intrduction only so you can skip it if you want when i post another one

Determination Themselfs added JUSTICE!,I Love being kind,The Bravery that Created Fear and 3 More to the group

Determination Themselfs: Hey everyone these are the 6 souls that were gathered in the Underground let me introduce them: Robert

JUSTICE!: hello

Determination Themselfs: Jessica

I Love being kind: hi!

Determination Themselfs: Suzie

the Bravery that Created Fear: hey

Determination Themselfs: Angela

My patience is not running low: hello everyone!

Determination Themselfs: Tasha

Perseverance is important: hey guys

Determination Themselfs: and for the finale daye

Always be honest: hi i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Created Random names for the souls so here they are (if you guys want a i can bring betty in here:) )  
> JUSTICE!(Justice)= Robert  
> I Love being kind(Kindness)=Jessica  
> the Bravery that Created Fear(Bravery)= suzie ( yeah i know thats a name in deltarune but this is undertale)  
> My patience is not running low(Patience)= Angela  
> Perseverance is important (Perseverance)= Tasha  
> Always be honest (Integrity)= Daye
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> FE-E-EARR(Fear): Bete Noire


	4. and Frisk did it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk accidentally killed a mosnter while grocery shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep

Determination Themselfs: hmm guys i have good news and bad news

SANS!!?: Bad one first

Determination Themselfs: so hmm.. the bad one is that i accidentaly killed a monster when i was grocery shopping, but the good ones was that i at least got the groceries home

LO-O-OVE: Frisk we already talked about this

itsyaboi: Frisk we told you to watch out when you bought the knife

Determination Themselfs: its not my fault he jumped in front of my knife

mama G.O.A.T: my child acidents happen it was not your fault

SANS!!?: frisk remember when i wanted the bad one first

Determination Themselfs: yeah sans?

SANS!!?: because you are going to have one hell of a "bad" time

LO-O-OVEE: ill get the healing items

Determination Themselfs: Chara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed


	5. Under Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZA FUN GANG joined the chat.... yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically Kris,Susie,Ralsei,Lancer appear in the city that monsters are co-existing with humans and frisk founds them and introduce them to the undercrew... kill me

Determination Themselfs added Freemurr,Spike Girl,Fluffly Boi and Bike on Fire to the Group Chat.

Determination Themselfs: Hey guys i found these people on the street while i was taking a walk

LO-O-OVEE- veeeery cool frisk, now tell me why is one of them copying my style

Freemurr: excuse me, as far as im concerned YOU are the one to be copying my style

SANS!!?: both of you calm down or ill have to give both a bad time

Determination Themselfs: ok so this is Kris Dreemurr, another Determination-type of human.

MAMA G.O.A.T: Dreemurr?

Freemurr: yes mother

King Fluffly Buns: i suppose he should be our child in another universe

Freemurr: taking the situation, you should be right

Determination Themselfs: so this girl is Susie, shes a teenager monster

Spike Girl: sup suckers

Fluffly Boi: Susie! manners

Determination Themselfs: this is Ralsei, a prince from the "dark world"

LO-O-VEE: doesnt him remind you of anyone Azzy?

Itsyaboi: no...?

LO-O-VEE: Azzy, it doesnt take a genius to figure out that he looks like you

Itsyaboi: oh, well he does have some similar trait that i have, its looking myself in a mirror

Determination Themselfs: and this is Lancer, a spade who's also a prince from the dark world, he kinda looks like the skelebros

Bike on Fire: Hi!

tHeGReAtPaPyRUs: HE DOES HAVE SOME SIMILAR TRAITS TO MY LAZY BROTHER!

SANS!!?: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let kris be free you jerks, anyways here are the code names:  
> Freemurr(a joke with "free" and "dreemurr")- Kris Dreemur  
> Spike Girl- Susie  
> Fluffly Boi - Ralsei  
> Bike on Fire- Lancer


	6. a change of mindset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Frisk and Chara go at grillbys to talk about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to try out a new writing style so this fic wlil now be in 2 styles, one is the chat style: ???: hi, and one will be like this:  
> "do you want to have a bad time?" The skeleton said as his right eye started to glow blue and yellow, i hope you guys enjoy it also i think both frisk and kris can talk, they just like sign language better

“ ** _are you sure you want to do this frisk_**?”  The former Royal scientist Doctor Gaster asked the monster ambassador  
  
“yeah doctor, I want to do this” said Frisk turning to Chara the Fallen  
  
"Chara, do me a favor, and go get kris" was the last thing Frisk said before leaving the house to wait outside  
  
Chara did a long  sigh before slowly walking up to their "new" simbling  
  
"Kris"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I Chara Dreemurr as the first human to be adopted as a Dreemurr between us,invite you to go to Grillby's with me and frisk" The Fallen human said  
  
The  _Knight_ stopped and thinked for a few seconds before signing "sure"  
  
Chara grabbed Kris by the arm and pulled them to the entry door of the house and opened it to see Frisk waiting outside with a bored look that quickly changed into a smile once they saw Kris'es face  
  
"hi" the ambassador signed  
  
"hello" the knight signed back with a short smile  
  
"ok are you two just going to use sign language now?" the Fallen asked as if they did just eat their chocolate  
  
neither of them responded to the question and they went silent for 4 seconds before frisk said "lets go"  
  
The three  ~~determination type~~ humans started walking into the street in the direction of Grillby's new bar  
  
but since it was 2 miles away from their house, the three decided to take a bus and since they had nothing to do in that span of time they took their phones out to see what their friends were talking  
  
SANS!!?: so then i said ill "ketch up" with ya' later  
   
THeGrEatPaPYruS: **Brother, i believe that was the worst pun you have made**  
  
SANS!!?: aww thanks bro  
  
Freemurr: it got a chuckle out of me  
  
SANS!!?: well seems like i found my second fan  
  
Determination Themselfs: and of course im number one  
  
SANS!!?: sure kid  
  
the 2 humans were enjoying the chat until Chara cleared their troat as a sign that they reached their destination  
  
"Hey ya Grillby!" Chara said as they opened the door for the two other humans to pass  
  
"welcome" was all the flame being said as he finished cleaning a glass bottle  
  
"hot chocolate grillby" The fallen Human replied as they sat on a table  
  
"i will want a lemonade" Frisk said doing the same as Chara  
  
"i will also want a hot chocolate" the Knight replied sitting on the same table as the other two Humans  
  
The Trio stood there in silence as monsters and humans chatted about things in their life until grillby came with their wishes  
  
"Sooooo" Chara started before taking a sip out of their drink  
  
"what do you do for a living, Krissy?" Chara literally meet the knight yesterday and had already came up with a nickname  
  
"well.." The knight started after drinking  a bit of his drink  
  
" while i am not in the dark world im just an average teenager i go to high school, then back to home..." Kris said cleaning their mouth  
  
"but when i am in the dark world i usually help my friend lancer as a king and explore" the knight finished and took another sip of their hot chocolate  
  
"right" Chara replied,drinked their drink a bit, and then breath in before saying "when you got in our home the only person you seemed to know beside mom and dad was azzy,whats your relations ship with him in your world?"  
  
"he's my.. Brother-in-law" The knight replied with a timid tone drinking their hot choco to the haf of the cup  
  
"hes my brother too, as well as  my best friend" Chara said "nothing personal frisk" they finished to see frisk with a thumbs up then frisk took a sip out of their lemonade  
  
"what kind of things you guys do" Frisk asked with a curious face before taking another sip  
  
"well when he comes visit we usually play video games or read books or we create storys" Kris said with a smile as they finished their hot chocolatre  
  
Chara smiled, finished their hot chocolate and said while stretching their hand to the knight "Welcome to the family Krissy" and frisk also finished their drink and stretched their hand with a big smile  
  
"thanks"was all the knight said with a flustered tone shaking both hands   
  
The three humans then paid for the drinks and went home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh b0i was this fun to write also just a thing you guys should know is the humans age and height so here:  
> Frisk: 15 and height: 1,72  
> Chara: 16 and height: 1,75  
> Kris: 18 and height: 1,81

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed i will continue anyways just to strike my own ego  
> also if anyone can teach me how to do Gaster hand conversation i would apreciate it  
> also most works from this type do notes from who is who and i wont be different even though we make very obvious names:
> 
> Determination Themselfs=Frisk Dreemurr  
> Its ya boi =Asriel Dreemurr  
> LO-O-OVEE=Chara Dreemurr  
> SANS!!?=Ness,what do you expect? jk its our boi Sans the Skeleton  
> The Man Who Speaks With His Hands= for some reason, I MEAN W.D Gaster  
> The Undying: Undyne lol  
> Second Best Scientist: Alphys  
> ThEGreATPaPYRus= hmm... i think its papyrus?  
> The Brightiest Star in The World=Metatton...Play Despacito  
> King Fluffly Buns=Asgore Dreemurr  
> Mama G.O.A.T=Toriel Dreemurr


End file.
